<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life as a Bisexual Man by unicorndads</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120254">Life as a Bisexual Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads'>unicorndads</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life As [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gandrew - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Boys In Love, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Scratching Kink, Sex, Sex Education, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:55:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicorndads/pseuds/unicorndads</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Siwicki navigates being in a sexual relationship with his best friend.</p><p>The x-rated behind the scenes of Life as a Cameraman. Should be able to be read independently though!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Andrew Siwicki/Garrett Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Life As [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>54</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let Me Show You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No disrespect to Garrett or Andrew. I love both of them. They are my dads even if they aren't an irl couple.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Andrew is too scared to take his relationship with Garrett to the next level. Garrett helps him out.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being with Garrett was everything Andrew had hoped for. The only real change was the increased physical intimacy. Andrew could hug Garrett, pulling him close and only letting go when he had to. He could run his hands over Garrett’s face and arms and chest and back. He could kiss him, drinking in the intoxicating taste of Garrett’s lips and tongue. The only downfall was that he could only do these things in private, since they had yet to tell anyone about their updated relationship status. So any chance he got, Andrew found his hands or lips attached to Garrett.</p><p>And as much as Andrew enjoyed these sweet interactions, for he enjoyed them more than he could adequately express, there was one thing he was terrified of: taking it to the next level.</p><p>Garrett didn’t really bring up the fact that every time they were tangled in his bed, Andrew pulled away before Garrett’s hands could get past his waistband. He would just silently give Andrew a handful of chaste kisses before leaving to spend some time in the bathroom. Andrew felt guilt in the pit of his stomach every time he saw the disappointed acceptance in Garrett’s eyes, but he was too ashamed to actually bring it up.</p><p>When it did finally come up, Garrett was the one to initiate the conversation. They were laying on Garrett’s bed, bodies flush against one another, scrolling through their social media independently, when Garrett spoke up. “Have you tried watching porn?”</p><p>Andrew nearly dropped his phone in shock. “What? I-. Uh…” Andrew fumbled with his words, not sure where Garrett was going with this. “Of course I’ve watched porn,” he finally mumbled.</p><p>“Gay porn?” Garrett turned off his phone and placed it on the side table, bringing his full attention to Andrew. There was no judgement, only interest, in his eyes.</p><p>Andrew stuttered with a response, knowing he was probably bright crimson. “I-I-I’ve tried,” he admitted, embarrassment seeping out of every pore. “But it scares me,” he all but whispered.</p><p>Garrett’s eyes softened. He took a hold of Andrew’s phone and placed it with his own, getting it out of the way. “I’m glad to hear it,” he said kindly.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“I was starting to think you just didn’t find me attractive enough to want to sleep with me.”</p><p>“Oh my god, no!” Andrew spluttered. “No, fuck. You’re so attractive, babe.” He reached out to tangle his hands in Garrett’s hair, tugging him forward to meet his lips. He kissed him fervently, hoping that could help convince Garrett that he meant it.</p><p>Garrett reached down to play with the waistband of Andrew’s sweats, causing Andrew to begin sweating. He had to talk himself into staying still, irrationally afraid of Garrett’s next move. But, as expected, Garrett didn’t move any lower. “You know I would never pressure you into anything. If you never wanted to have sex with me, for any reason, I would respect that. I just wish we could talk about it.”</p><p>Andrew sighed softly. “I’m sorry I didn’t say anything. I was just ashamed of not being ready yet.”</p><p>Garrett moved his hand away, now resting it on the back of Andrew’s neck to gently pull him forward. He pressed their lips together softly. “There’s nothing to be ashamed about, baby. You’ve never been with another man before, and it is scary not knowing what to expect.”</p><p>“I don’t want to end up doing it wrong,” Andrew confessed.</p><p>Garrett laughed, but there was no malice in it. “Baby, as long as we feel good, nothing you do will be wrong. Besides, you can count on me to be a good teacher.”</p><p>Andrew couldn’t help but smile. He had no doubt about that. “You’re right. I just need to get it over with. Let’s do it.”</p><p>Garrett pulled back, staring into Andrew’s eyes. “Only if you’re really ready. Don’t do anything because you think you ‘just need to get it over with.’”</p><p>Andrew deflated. Garrett was right; no level of enthusiasm would make him ready. “I don’t know why I’m so afraid.”</p><p>“Maybe it would help if you had a better idea of what can happen between two men.” Andrew nodded in agreement. “What if we tried watching porn together?”</p><p>Andrew hesitated. “I don’t know. Watching other men just isn’t very appealing to me,” he admitted. “But yeah, maybe if you are there.” Garrett didn’t respond right away. He had a faraway look on his face. “What are you thinking?” Andrew asked tentatively. </p><p>“What if it was just me, then? Showing you.”</p><p>“What?” An idea of what Garrett was suggesting popped into his head, but Andrew needed him to spell it out before he said anything else.</p><p>Garrett was starting to blush now. “What if I…you know, performed these acts in front of you. I can’t do everything by myself, but I can talk you through it.”</p><p>Andrew felt his loins twist at the idea. “Um…yeah, okay.” He tried not to sound too eager, but he surprisingly found himself to be more than open to the idea.</p><p>“Okay, cool.”</p><p>A few moments passed with neither man moving. Garrett finally scratched the back of his neck nervously. “Sorry. I’m suddenly feeling really self-conscious right now.”</p><p>“Please don’t,” Andrew pleaded. Of course he knew Garrett didn’t love his body, but he was desperately hoping Garrett would at least let him love it. “What if I strip, too?” Now he was feeling self-conscious, but he was intent on helping Garrett.</p><p>Garrett nodded. “Okay. Can you go first?”</p><p>Andrew stood up. He flashed what he hoped was a confident smile and took off his shirt. He paused to let Garrett look him over before losing his pants. Now just in his underwear, he hesitated. “Your turn.”</p><p>Garrett exhaled slowly before standing and removing his shirt. He froze as Andrew drank in the sight. He didn’t have the body of a model, but Andrew thought it was perfect. He reached out to run his hand over the bare chest and stomach. “Beautiful,” he whispered.</p><p>Blushing more deeply, Garrett quickly took off his pants. He tried to cover his crotch for a second before moving his hands to his hips. He took a deep breath. “Together?”</p><p>Andrew nodded, bringing his hands to the waistband of his underwear. Together, they slid the last article of clothing off, revealing their flaccid penises. They stared at one another’s exposed bodies for a while, involuntarily comparing and considering.</p><p>Andrew was a little shocked at how large Garrett was. It was impressive, but it mostly just made him even more scared to interact with it.</p><p>Garrett cleared his throat. “Um, here. Let’s get on the bed.”</p><p>Andrew crawled onto the foot of the bed, giving Garrett room to lean back on the headboard and spread his legs. Trying hard not to cover himself up, Andrew wasn’t sure who was redder at this point. </p><p>“So, the first step, um…” Garrett began, his voice dripping with embarrassment.</p><p>“Is being hard?” Andrew guessed jokingly.</p><p>Garrett’s eyes widened. “Andrew!” he squealed. “I’m sorry! I’m too self-conscious.”  </p><p>Andrew giggled. “I’m just teasing you, Garr. It’s okay. What would help you?”</p><p>Garrett looked away bashfully. “I dunno. Maybe seeing you get into it. But I get it if you can’t right now.”</p><p>Andrew considered. The moment was definitely awkward for both of them, but he had to salvage it somehow. He leaned forward, holding an arm out. “Scratch me.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Like in Texas,” Andrew prompted, his cheeks warming. What if Garrett didn’t remember?</p><p>But by the look in his eyes, he did. Garrett reached forward and gently ran his nails over Andrew’s skin.</p><p>“Harder,” Andrew breathed. He closed his eyes, letting the tingles take over his body. It wasn’t as intense as with the long acrylic nails, but it still had the desired effect. Soon, Andrew felt his cock twitch. He let out a low moan, hoping it would help encourage Garrett.</p><p>The motion on his arm stopped and Andrew opened his eyes. In front of him, Garrett was now grasping the thick base of his hardening cock. A small gasp escaped Andrew. His hand automatically went to grip his own. With all of his experience with his own penis, Andrew never thought he would find a sight like this so hot.</p><p>Garrett began to move his hand up and down, slowly, allowing his penis to grow. Breathless, Andrew mimicked the motion on his own member. Garrett pressed his lips together, but it didn’t prevent the moan resulting from this image of Andrew pleasuring himself.</p><p>“Fuck,” Garrett breathed out. He moved his other hand down to grasp his balls, rolling them around. “Everyone had a different technique when they masturbate,” Garrett forced out, trying to sound unaffected by the movements on his cock. “It’s not too different when dealing with other penises. The goal is simply to make the other person feel good. You can do that with your hands, your mouth, any of your other body parts or other objects. Communication and openness is key in sex.”</p><p>Andrew could only nod, transfixed by the sight in front of him. The quick motion of Garrett’s hands in contrast to his husky, only slightly wavering voice made Andrew feel all sorts of things. </p><p>“Now, anal play and anal sex are things that not all men do. Personally, I love bottoming. Not to say I haven’t topped.” Garrett laughed a low laugh. It seemed he was no longer embarrassed and now in his element as he moved a hand up to his mouth and shamelessly began to suck on his fingers.</p><p>Andrew bit his lower lip as he drank in Garrett’s darkened, lust-filled eyes staring him down over his suctioning mouth. He increased the speed on his cock, his hands seemingly moving of their own accord. He wanted desperately for Garrett to suck on him, but he also couldn’t wait for the rest of the show.</p><p>Garrett withdrew his fingers, which were now soaked with his saliva, and brought them back down, past his cock. He began to prod at his opening, which was already pulsing with anticipation. </p><p>Andrew’s hands stilled as he stared, wide-eyed. This was the most intimate thing he had ever seen up close, and he was not ready for it. He braced himself, with bated breath, as Garrett slid a finger inside. Andrew clenched at the sight. But Garrett seemed to enjoy it, groaning with pleasure as he worked on stretching himself out, allowing him to slide another finger in.</p><p>“Same with this,” Garrett panted out. “You can use your fingers, your mouth, other objects. And having a cock inside of you-” Garrett let out a guttural moan. “The best damn pleasure you’ve ever felt before. For both parties.”</p><p>Seeing Garrett fingering himself so passionately, a hand still twisting over his hard cock, Andrew felt his reservations begin to fade. His own hands resumed their movement over his penis. He even let his fingertips ghost over his own opening, just to get used to the sensation. It was a foreign experience, but it did feel sort of good in this heightened state. </p><p>Andrew realized he was thinking too much and not paying enough attention to Garrett. As Andrew focused on the beautiful man pleasuring himself for his benefit, he drowned any remaining thoughts and judgements out with their collective moans. He was going to take the rest of this time to just feel and enjoy with Garrett, separate but never apart.  </p><p>It didn’t take much longer for Garrett to start thrashing about on the bed. Digging deeper and tugging harder, Garrett soon came with a low groan, his face contorted with rapture. His body stilled and he took several deep breaths, his eyes fluttering closed. </p><p>Andrew studied the flushed, glowing man in front of him. God, he was stunning like this. Andrew crawled forward, his penis still jutting out in front of him, and placed a gentle kiss on Garrett’s forehead.</p><p>Garrett hummed as he opened his eyes, staring into Andrew’s. He pulled him down again to catch his lips in a deep, passionate kiss. </p><p>When Garrett felt Andrew’s still straining member against him, he gently pushed him away. He glanced down at it, a sense of hunger filling his eyes again. “Can I?” he asked breathlessly.</p><p>Andrew nodded. Garrett quickly sat up and eagerly took a hold of Andrew’s throbbing cock. He moved over it gently, but with enough pressure to make Andrew squirm with pleasure. </p><p>“Fuck, Garr,” Andrew breathed out. Masturbating felt great, but Garrett’s experienced hands definitely knew what they were doing. Every stroke and every squeeze brought Andrew closer to the edge. He gripped Garrett’s shoulders, whining, begging for more. And before he knew it, he was having the best orgasm of his life.</p><p>Shaking, Andrew pulled Garrett toward him, their sperm mixing on their skin as they embraced tightly. “I love you,” Andrew whispered, feeling his heart pounding against Garrett’s. “I love you, I love you, I love you.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. All the Way</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The first time Andrew goes all the way with Garrett.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Once Andrew took that first plunge, he became obsessed with making Garrett feel good. He loved feeling his lover harden in his hand and, after a few more intimate nights, in his mouth. Every time, he relished in the fact that he did that. He <em>did</em> that.</p><p>He was soon ready to consider taking the next step, but of course life had to get in the way. Shane's endeavor in the make-up world was becoming more and more consuming, and Andrew found himself around Garrett less and less. He hated it, but he knew he couldn't really complain. Shane didn't seem to care that he was being pulled from Garrett, which fell in line with his own distancing of who he used to consider his best friend. Andrew hated to see the two men becoming further and further away from each other, but again, he knew he couldn't really complain. He kept his head down on the subject and worked, but when he wasn't actively filming, he took as much time as he needed to keep up with Garrett throughout the day just to make sure he knew he still loved him.</p><p>Every now and then Andrew was able to convince Shane to let him take some time off from work to meet up with Garrett, to finally hold him in his arms again and feel his lips on his own. Due to the limited time he was permitted to be with Garrett, Andrew tended to quickly gravitate his hands toward Garrett's waist, and then his hardening cock. Garrett didn't seem to mind this focus during the only times they were face to face anymore. He would just moan and softly call Andrew a good boy as he jerked and sucked him off to completion, and <em>God</em> did Andrew <em>love</em> making Garrett feel good.</p><p>It was August when there was a small break in Shane's work, for a good portion of work was done. But the hustle never stops, with Ryland insisting that he be a part of his new video. He said he would invite Garrett, too, so of course Andrew agreed. He told the two men he was basically living with at this point that he was going to see Garrett and they would return the next day. Not asking for permission, he left.</p><p>Garrett was pleased to see him, as he always was. He kissing him deeply, wrapping his arms around him and lifting him slightly off the ground, as he always did. Andrew loved it.</p><p>"I'm staying the night," Andrew declared, wrapping an hand around the back of Garrett's neck and squeezing gently.</p><p>Garrett's eyes shone with happiness. "Oh, good! It's been too long since I've slept with you in my arms."</p><p>Andrew dropped his head onto Garrett's chest, sighing. "I know, babe. I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's alright, love." Garrett pulled Andrew inside, shutting the door firmly behind them. "So we can do more than just fuck and go our separate ways tonight?" he teased. He couldn't laugh away the sad truth behind it, though.</p><p>Andrew grabbed his hand, rubbing it gently. "I promise," he said earnestly. He leaned upward, lifting his heels off the ground even though he didn't need to, to peck Garrett's lips. "And I also promise that I maybe want to go a bit further in bed," he whispered seductively, bringing his lips close to Garrett's ear. Though they weren't really touching, he could still feel Garrett shiver with excitement.</p><p>"You mean...?" Garrett whispered, his voice filled with wonder.</p><p>"Mmhmm." He leaned forward to nip at Garrett's earlobe.</p><p>"Fuck," Garrett growled. Grabbing Andrew's hand, he began leading him to his bedroom.</p><p>"Wait," Andrew giggled. "I thought we were gonna do more than just fuck."</p><p>"We've got all night." Garrett tossed Andrew on the bed, attacking him with kisses as he began to desperately undress. Andrew followed suit and soon they were naked, with Garrett eagerly grinding against Andrew's thigh.</p><p>Andrew reached down to stroke him as he moved further onto the bed, tugging Garrett along to join him. He marveled at the way Garrett would melt in his hands. He nibbled on Garrett's neck to complete his transformation from solid to liquid. "Tell me how this works," he breathed against his skin.</p><p>"It's not too complicated," Garrett explained, trying to gain his composure. He lifted Andrew's hand off of him, and Andrew could tell by his pained expression that he wished he didn't have to. "First, we should maybe decide what we're doing."</p><p>"Having anal sex?" Andrew guessed hesitantly.</p><p>Garrett laughed, not unkindly. "But who's on top?"</p><p>Andrew felt his whole body clench. He thought he was ready...</p><p>Realizing this, Garrett took Andrew's face in his hand. "It's okay to change your mind," he said gently.</p><p>Andrew shook his head insistently. He didn't know when he would be spending the night with Garrett next. "I want to."</p><p>"Well, you top, then. I told you I like bottoming, anyway." With a wink, Garrett began sucking on his fingers and spread his legs. A moment later, he was running his wet fingers over his hole while Andrew simply watched, transfixed. "So right now, I'm gonna prepare myself a little bit," Garrett explained, going back to teacher mode. "It's not like with a woman, because they can self-lubricate while we can't."</p><p>Andrew's breath caught in his throat as Garret's first finger slid inside him. This was only the second time he had seen such a display, and he still wasn't sure how he felt about it. His subconscious seemed to enjoy it, though, as he felt his cock harden even more. His eyes flickered back and forth from Garrett's thrusting fingers to the look of pleasure on his face, unsure of which image he wanted to burn into his memory more.</p><p>"You can help if you want," Garrett panted out after a bit. "No pressure, though."</p><p>Andrew felt his body heat up at the prospect. But he wanted to learn. He wanted to make Garrett feel good. "What should I do?" he asked quietly.</p><p>Garrett pulled out of himself and gestured Andrew closer. He scooted forward, his heart racing. "Like I said before, you can use your fingers or your tongue. The goal is to stretch me out a bit and get me wet, so it's easier going in. But there's always lube for the second part."</p><p>Andrew took a steadying breath before reaching forward. He tried to keep from shaking as he ran a tentative finger near Garrett's hole. He felt and saw it flex at his touch and he knew he must be bright red. Determined, he touched Garrett again, grazing the entrance.</p><p>Garrett took a hold of Andrew's hand before he could go any further, bringing it up to his mouth. Andrew let out a quiet moan as Garrett began sucking sensually on his fingers, his tongue whirling around the digits, his intense eyes staring into Andrew's soul. Then, without a word, he replaced Andrew's hand with a slight nod. Andrew returned the nod before going in, sliding a finger inside. Garrett's sharp inhale of breath encouraged Andrew to explore the deep, foreign crevice, inserting his other finger and doing what felt right to stretch the muscle out.</p><p>"That's is, baby," Garrett praised in a low voice. "Good boy."</p><p>Andrew's whole body swelled with pride at those words. His dick swelled even more as Garrett wrapped his hand around it, as if rewarding him for his efforts. Both men moved quickly for a while longer before Garrett pulled his hand away.</p><p>"Don't want you to cum just yet," he explained at Andrew's whine. "But I'm ready when you are, baby."</p><p>"But I haven't..." Andrew reddened, ashamed at his reluctance to taste Garrett fully.</p><p>Garrett smiled kindly. He nodded toward a drawer in arms length. "Get the lube."</p><p>Andrew took out the bottle and handed it to Garrett. He efficiently covered his fingers before entering himself again, and then squirted some into the palm of his hand to cover Andrew's cock. It was straining at the point, and Andrew appreciated the cool feeling.</p><p>Garrett tossed the bottle away and leaned back, his whole body open. "Fill me up baby," he ordered in a low, sultry voice, his eyelids lowering.</p><p>Andrew felt himself buzzing with excitement as he took in the sight of his lover, ready to receive him. He was a little confused, though. "Shouldn't I be behind you?"</p><p>Garrett burst out laughing. Andrew dropped his gaze in embarrassment. "No, I'm sorry, baby," Garrett called out, reaching out for him. "Look at me." Andrew did. "Like straight people, two men can have sex in more than one position, even if the hole is further back. Now, I'll get on my hands and knees for you if you'd like, but I must admit I wanna see your face when you enter a man for the first time."</p><p>Andrew had to agree with him. He also wanted easy access to Garrett's mouth. "Sorry I'm so ignorant," he said.</p><p>"You don't need to apologize, babe. Come here." Garrett pulled Andrew into a kiss, caressing his back and the curve of his ass. "Just get in front of me and I'll reposition." Andrew did as he was told, watching expectantly as Garrett raised his legs and resting them back down on top of his thighs, raising his bottom up higher.</p><p>Andrew didn't need further explaining. He lined his cock up against Garrett like he would a woman, but he hesitated. "Anything else I should know?" he asked timidly.</p><p>Garrett considered as his body reacted to feeling Andrew so close. "Start out slow, get used to the feeling. After that, you'll know what to do," he promised, reaching out and grip Andrew's arms. "Now, <em>please</em>, fuck me already."</p><p>Andrew felt his lips curl into a smirk. He loved seeing Garrett like this, and knowing this was another way to turn him into putty in his hands made his dick throb. Taking a deep breath, he entered Garrett, suddenly encased in a tight warmth. He inched forward, inhaling sharply as pleasure ran up his cock. "Fuck," he groaned, squeezing his eyes shut. "You're so tight." He heard Garrett groan in approval. His eyes remained shut until he knew he couldn't go any further. Breathing heavily, he stared down at the man he was inside of, seeing his eyes shining joyously as he grinned up at him.</p><p>"Oh, Andrew. Oh, baby." Garrett's chest rose and fell rapidly as his breathing increased, his grip on Andrew's arms tightening. "I can't take it anymore. Move. Please."</p><p>Before he did, Andrew leaned down to kiss Garrett. It was a sloppy kiss, but neither men minded. He felt connected to his lover, in more ways than one, and it was an incredible feeling. He felt Garrett's hands wander down to his ass and squeeze him, trying to tug him closer.</p><p>With another nip to Garrett's ear, Andrew finally allowed himself to thrust in and out with fervor, feeling the man he loved clench around him. Everything around Andrew disappeared except the pleasure rolling through his body and the collective moans of two men in love.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>